


【侍赤】关于暗恋

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：抖m跟踪狂武士x近战法师赤魔/侍→赤暗恋前提Summary：关于跟踪我好几个月的跟踪狂居然是我固定队logs金粉大佬这件事。Warning：死缠烂打变态【抖m】武士，脑子有病，还特别狗人，副cp提及黑白骑
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 1





	【侍赤】关于暗恋

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：抖m跟踪狂武士x近战法师赤魔/侍→赤暗恋前提  
> Summary：关于跟踪我好几个月的跟踪狂居然是我固定队logs金粉大佬这件事。  
> Warning：死缠烂打变态【抖m】武士，脑子有病，还特别狗人，副cp提及黑白骑

1.

新的一周新的CD，阿特拉斯山顶依然阴云密布，大风一刮、便尘土飞扬得仿佛扬沙天气里的萨纳兰。

顺利解决了战斗固然是一件教人心情舒畅的事情，固定队里按需求分配装备也理论上不会产生异议，可惜赤魔只觉得自己晦气得如同在涅柔斯海渊里挨了二连斜向喷水、还被大海啸从头到脚浇了个湿透。

武士像个狗皮膏药似的伸着两条胳膊从背后抱住赤魔的腰，脸颊贴着对方的颈后一通猛蹭，把斗剑罩衣原本翻折得整整齐齐的衣领都给蹭皱了，一边眼巴巴地问道：“我把武器箱子让给你的话，你能不能亲我一下？”

他们队伍里的武器箱是优先分配给输出职业的，算着周数该轮到武士了，然而这家伙腰间一把流光四溢的绝境太刀，怎么看都不像是还需要零式武器的样子。但该走的程序还是得有的，毕竟机制又稳输出又高的副本大佬他们这支咸鱼队里找不出第二个，团长学者强压着想私吞箱子的冲动正准备给队友们分战利品，却发觉今天他们的盘子大佬好像不太对劲。

“快滚，”赤魔手肘往后一顶，强硬地挣开了武士的怀抱，套着高筒靴的长腿一扫，好端端一个法师莫名成了近战，直接把武士给踹翻在地，不留情面地拒绝道，“我已经有伊甸刺剑了，不需要的武器箱可以捐给有需要的人。”

武士从善如流地在地上滚了一圈，顾不得自己那大红的羽织都被山顶的尘土沾得灰扑扑，就着趴在地上的姿势又双手抱上了赤魔的小腿，满脸傻笑地答应着：“都行、都行，我的东西就是你的东西。”

一旁模范坦克夫夫的黑骑看不下去，捞过骑士接了个甜甜蜜蜜的吻，手里还捏着没人要的迷你伊甸抛来抛去当球玩。

学者瞳孔地震，调出刚刚四层的伤害面板来看了一眼：武士的输出依然甩了第二名老长一段标识条，不用查都知道又是一个漂亮的金粉秒伤，如此大佬的水准依然是他们所熟悉的那个近战爹。然而看看地上这个正痴笑着亲吻赤魔那条裹在皮靴里修长好看的腿、被前者拼命挣扎试图甩开的武士，学者实在无法将其和曾经那个人狠话不多的输出大佬关系在一起。

“你对我们那么强那么爹的武士大哥做了什么啊？”他痛心疾首地问道，一边不忘飞快地把武器箱分配给自己。

赤魔生无可恋地反问：“你怎么不问他对我做了什么？”

2.

这事还得从几个月前赤魔觉得自己周围好像有些不太对劲开始说起。

就像是被什么人跟踪了似的，走到哪都感觉背后有一双眼睛正死死地盯着自己，猛地回过头一看，却只能望见空荡荡又熟悉的街景或房间。

起先他是没往跟踪这方面想，毕竟他一没钱二没色，身为平庸普通的冒险者、收入远比不上部队里生产采集样样精通的工匠大哥，相貌也不及人见人爱的小百灵鸟诗人那般美若天仙，就连下个本打个输出，总伤害量都没隔壁屋里的召唤师打得高。

但思来想去，他应该也没什么仇家之类的说法。赤魔自认在一大堆暴躁的战职同僚里脾气算得上好，平日里遇到看不对眼的人能忍则忍，本着不给部队里的伙伴们添麻烦的心态极少主动与人产生争吵，自知实力不足、便不会去不自量力地挑战太高难度的迷宫，感情史也干净得像一张白纸，实在想不到自己能在不经意间做了什么错事被人记恨上。

而那跟踪赤魔的人似乎并无恶意，甚至还会在某些小事上帮上一把。比如有一日他借用厨房给自己做坚果糕当午后的点心，路过部队房公共区域时瞧见窗台上的插花已是枯萎了，便嘀咕了一句“要是能换上白色的光明百合一定会很赏心悦目”，当他忙活了一个星时终于将掺了坚果的面团放进烤箱里做成糕点后，走出厨房却发现那高脚的林间装饰花瓶里已是插进了新的鲜花，正是他最喜欢的那种价格昂贵的洁白百合。

至于在野队带了一天的零式渡劫，身心俱疲地回到部队，而后意外地在院子里的邮箱里收到了一大盒匿名寄来的爆发药，听上去则如同一觉睡醒在床头发现了星芒节的礼物一般令人惊奇。

虽然没有证据表明收到的礼物与追着自己不放的跟踪者有关，但无论换了谁接连遇上异常都会将它们想到一块儿，如此一来，便又有些像是对方在向他示好。赤魔向来不习惯无端受人恩惠，更别提还是爆发药这种价格不菲的东西，哪怕是有钱的部队长给成员们挨个发上几瓶，他都会不好意思收下。

奈何那包裹上没填寄件人，甚至连地址都没有写，像是直接走到赤魔所借住的部队房门口塞进他邮箱里的。可问了问在院子里切了一天重建用白梣木原木的战士，却得到“今天没有部队成员以外的人进来过”的答复，愣是邪门得不行。

一番寻找无果之后，赤魔便也放弃了追究，横竖对他没有造成太大实质性的危害，时刻都可能生活在他人暗中监视之下的感觉固然不舒服，但对方总不可能一路给他跟进限定八人的副本里去，等回到自己的房间把门一关，照样还是拥有宽裕的个人空间。

可惜这样勉强还算正常的日子持续了小半年，终于变得过不下去了：赤魔开始找不到自己的东西了。

3.

最初只是钢笔书签之类随手乱放就容易不见的小玩意，再后来变成袖扣和领结这种颇具个人风格的精致饰品。

赤魔清清楚楚地记得自己是在部队工房里帮机工搬了一会儿箱子，干完活儿出来想透透气，于是解了他那点缀着星红石的领结放在客厅里的转角桌上，人刚进厨房里拿了杯冰镇的仙子梅茶饮料，丢在桌上的东西就凭空消失了。

这下便彻底确定了那个肆意尾随他的家伙是部队里的同僚，毕竟其他人没有随意进出这幢住宅区大型别墅的权限，可居住在一起的部队伙伴们看起来又都是那么的亲切可靠，赤魔实在是不愿意从中揣测究竟谁才是那个不仅跟踪他、还总是偷他东西的变态。

而那人却越发为非作歹起来，活动范围与目标逐渐接近，好多次赤魔都感觉那道不怀好意的视线距离自己只有二十来星尺了，回过头时依旧只能望见自己熟悉的固定队成员——诗人抱着竖琴坐在窗旁翻阅一本乐谱，阳光落在她亚麻色的长发上，模样看起来甜美又悠闲；身为团长的学者推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，一边低声和白魔交流着副本机制，在记事本上用羽毛笔行云流水地写下一长串批注，又撕下纸页夹在自己的魔导典里，也许他的武器就是因为夹了一大堆小抄才变得那么厚的。

武士抱着刀从楼梯上走下来，准备去院子里打木桩，视线撞上赤魔那像是在寻找着什么的迷茫目光，便略带疑问地扬了扬眉梢。赤魔连忙摆手，转过身该干嘛干嘛，半点不敢在固定队的大佬面前话多。

天知道这个零式首周装备毕业的武士为什么要来这支咸鱼队里清CD，甚至还干脆搬进了他们部队里一起住，合作第一天随手一打就是一个金粉输出，手里那把闪闪发光的绝境噬骨看着就叫他们这群打了一个月才勉强攻略了零式四层的弱小冒险者们害怕。全团上下平时更是自发地供着这位近战爹，说要打d1绝不让他打d2，连院子里都换上了三个不同款式的新木人，仓库里还有另外三个备用的。

据说武士还有另一支绝本的CD队伍，每周都要抽空去差分闭合宇宙里上班，而没有追求如他们固定队的其他成员，不是在太阳海岸和泳装美女互相泼水，就是在金碟游乐场里打幻卡。也不知是不是因为众人都各忙各的去了，每当这时赤魔总觉得自己格外轻松，阴魂不散的跟踪狂不知去向，在院子里给萨维奈圆葱浇个水都神清气爽。

说实在的，赤魔现在只想与其来个一对一的狼狱激情决斗，毕竟迟迟抓不到对方，不可避免地产生了些许挫败感，偏偏还连个能够诉说烦恼的伙伴都没有，这个部队里除了自己以外的任何人都有可能是犯人。他叹了口气，手里捏着一个新鲜的拉诺西亚香橙，裹着滤网往玻璃壶里榨进果汁，正端着壶想要给自己倒上一杯，打开橱柜一看，属于他的那个印着职业图标的水杯不见了。

得，日子迫真没法过了。

4.

吃过晚饭后几个人聚在沙发边上听团长安排明日的集体活动时间，他们这支休闲娱乐主义至上的低水平固定队都是由同一个部队里的成员所组成的，有谁没空来不了就直接从部队里再喊个人替补，方便是十分方便，菜也是真的很菜，一层灭上个三四遍是常有的事情，亏得机制铁人的武士大佬愿意陶冶情操一般没有意见地陪练。

今天轮到黑骑洗碗，照理来说负责做晚饭的骑士是不需要参与收拾碗筷的，但他向来是闲不住又好脾气的性格，担心黑骑做不来细致的家务活儿、容易笨手笨脚地摔了碗碟，转身便进去帮忙，于是厨房里传来洗碗声之外疑似打啵的黏腻水声，被众人一致默契地无视了。

赤魔郁闷地回了自己的个人房间，门旁的矮桌上堆着好几个礼物盒，全是无名氏给他寄的东西，上至交易板价格好几百万的坐骑角笛、下至艾欧泽亚最近流行的富婆衣一应俱全。没人不喜欢不要钱白送的东西，但这实在是太多了，他不好意思真的收下，也不太敢收，生怕哪天就被对方给绑去了要他做什么不合理的事情来回报。

虽说他被偷的都是一些不值钱的小玩意，与收到的礼物相比简直不值一提，可他宁可能用这一大堆东西换回来自己的私人物品，比如今天找不到的那个水杯，他其实还蛮喜欢的。

他一边缅怀着那个用金色线条绘着自己职业标志的红色杯子，一边走到窗边想要拉上窗帘，随意往外头瞥了一眼，却意外地瞧见楼下院子里有一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影一闪而过。那人影消失的速度太快，仿佛疾跑叠加了速行，如同前冲步的舞者一般快成了一道掠影，赤魔甚至没来得及看清对方正穿着一件什么颜色的衣服。

擅长躲藏、跑得很快……这会是谁呢？赤魔离开自己的房间，站在部队房长长的过道上敲了敲属于忍者的那扇房门。

忍者叼着牙刷、身穿一件长及脚踝的睡袍，磨磨蹭蹭地过来开门，他满腹疑惑地望着在走廊上罚站的赤魔，嘴里满是刷出来的白沫，口齿不清地问道：“这么晚了，找我有什么事吗？”

赤魔费了老大劲才听清楚忍者在说啥，只觉得自己尴尬得要命，毕竟忍者这副打扮怎么看都不像是刚刚在窗台底下出现过的模样，愣是急中生智地编出一句：“你知道我们部队房所在的这个小区里还有哪家房主也是忍者的吗？”

这问题有些莫名其妙，但忍者还是认真地思考了一下，毕竟赤魔在部队里算得上是个亲切又好相处的伙伴，而后用肯定的语气回答道：“我之前应该没见到过。说实话艾欧泽亚的忍者本来就蛮少的，白银乡那边的话应该会多一点。怎么了？你是要物色一个背刺人一起炒股吗？和龙骑去呗，他最近好像也要炒股的样子。”

5.

凌晨两点的薰衣草苗圃寂静又清冷，紫水栈桥旁清澈的湖泊里没了戏水的男女，唯有散发着淡淡幽香的花朵还在随着夜风摇曳。

赤魔蹑手蹑脚地溜进部队房，悄无声息上楼梯的动作走出了忍者潜行的质感，就连喜欢熬夜的机工这个点都已经睡下了，偌大的别墅里静得仅能听见挂钟滴答的声响与自己轻微的呼吸声。

虽然行为有点偷偷摸摸，但他一点也不心虚，毕竟目标是自己那间没啥值钱财物的个人房间，就算被谁夜起撞见了，也可以说是晚归回来怕吵醒睡着的其他人。

下午的时候他和坐在客厅里给宝石兽梳毛的召唤打了个招呼，表示自己有东西想要交给还没下班的学者，但不凑巧有急事需要回一趟阿拉米格的老家，希望召唤能够帮忙转告学者，说房门没锁直接进去拿东西就行。

召唤这个人和学者是双生子，可性格与对方相去甚远，活泼得要命还十分话痨，若是让他来传话的话，估计不出一个星时整个部队都能知道赤魔今晚不在家了。

有东西要给学者是真的，但只是一张不怎么重要的装备需求表，至于有事情要回基拉巴尼亚，那想必是编出来的，为的就是要钓那个迟迟抓不住人的变态跟踪狂来自己屋里偷东西。

赤魔静悄悄地推开房门，心里庆幸自己上午给门铰链上了润滑油，也就反手将门销上时锁扣发出了微不可闻的声响。房间里如意料之中的没有开灯，拉着的窗帘与离开之前一模一样，黑得几乎伸手不见五指。他轻车就熟地摸到了墙壁上的顶灯开关，还没来得及摁下去，却听见卧室的方向传来断断续续的隐忍喘息。

那属于男性的声音又沉又哑，经过了刻意的压抑而莫名显得有些性感，屋子里又太过安静，仔细侧耳倾听的话，似乎还掺杂了布料窸窣的摩擦声。

如果时间可以重来，赤魔绝对不会把灯打开，再三两步走进卧室。

熟悉了黑暗环境的双眼在灯光下短暂地无法视物，伴随着光线眩目的刺痛，他模糊地瞧见床上有一团红色的人影，这眼熟的大红布料与飘逸潇洒的深色云纹，好像是……明珍羽织？人影手里的另一团白色织物也很眼熟，似乎是……自己穿在斗剑罩衣下的白衬衫？

赤魔感觉自己的认知受到了毁灭性的冲击：为什么固定队的武士会在他房间里的床上用他的衬衫手冲？

6.

武士茫然了片刻，上一秒他还在用这件白衬衫裹住自己的老二做手活，下一秒心心念念的衬衫主人就把他抓了个现行。

但他反应过来的速度比赤魔快，跪下认错的速度也挺快，顾不得满手黏糊糊的浊液，一轱辘滚下床就飞快地在地板上跪好了。连自己那件腰带不知所踪的羽织都来不及整理，歪歪斜斜地挂在肩上，从前襟大敞到腰胯，简直教人无法直视。

啊这——当看到自己那件本来明天还打算穿的衬衫正揉成一团遮着武士腿间的重点部位，还被明显地顶起来一小块儿时，赤魔哽咽了一下——跟踪和偷东西之类的小事和这个比起来，也太弱了吧。

武士似乎想要狡辩点什么，可他结巴了半天，愣是一句话都没编出来，而眼下这个情景也不像是能够容他从半年前自己是如何对赤魔一见钟情开始讲故事的，后者没气得拿刺剑捅他屁股都已经算好的了。

横竖变态行为干的也不少了，连对方的东西都偷了一大堆，甚至可以塞满三四个星芒节礼物箱，但武士还是决定为所剩无几的脸面再挣扎一下。他的太刀被留在了自己的房间里没带，腰后只有一把藏在白木刀鞘里的短刀，正是为了这种时候而准备的。

锋利的刀刃闪烁着寒光，可刀尖却笔直地指向主人裸露在外的健壮小腹。赤魔瞳孔一缩，抬腿就是一个扫踢，踹飞了武士手里的危险物品，动作的力道和敏捷程度怎么看都不像是个打惯了远程的法师，如果当年没能在乌尔达哈偶遇某位猫魅族导师，可能现在人已经在格斗家行会里打拳了。

武士眨了眨眼，一时半会儿没能回过神，手腕即便有着软甲笼手的保护依然被踢得又痛又麻，也不知赤魔这不留情面的精准一脚使了多大的劲，但这些都不是事。

十二神在上，这是怎样完美的一条腿啊，黑色的皮革长筒靴一路包裹到膝盖上端，小腿腓肠肌的线条流畅又紧实，显得整条腿看上去修长有力。啊，好想被赤魔用斗剑长靴那雕了花的金属鞋跟踩，武士恍惚地想到，鸡儿因为脑子里的奇怪幻想而梆硬，口水都差点毫无形象地淌下来了。

赤魔拾起落在地上的短刀、以免又被武士给捡回去继续自裁，刚心疼完多出一道划痕的木头地板，一回头瞧见武士正衣冠不整地握着手腕满脸傻笑，心里大惊：完了，固定队里的近战爹不会是被自己给踢傻了吧？

7.

赤魔抱着胳膊站在自己的个人房间里，目光复杂地望着跪在地上认错的武士，无法理解地问道：“大半夜的跑我卧室里来偷我衣服，你到底想干嘛？”

入室行窃被抓了个现行、想切腹谢罪还被眼疾手快地没收了短刀的武士一脸沮丧，他一身往常都严谨整齐的东洋装扮穿出了风雅长羽织的清凉感觉，连裤子都不在该在的地方，但回答倒是飞快：“想干你。”

赤魔给他气得差点背过去，反手就朝着那张平日里总是神情沉稳可靠、颇具迷惑性的帅脸上来了一巴掌，怒骂道：“你他妈做梦！”

武士躲也不躲，双膝跪地结结实实地挨打，双手下意识捂上挨了掌掴的半边脸颊，耳根却是攀上了莫名的绯红，像是感觉不到疼痛似的，眼底都亮晶晶的溢满了喜悦。原本很熟练的通用语忽然就说不利索了，冒出来的话简直令赤魔想要把他整个人倒过来抖一抖倒掉脑子里进的水。

他说：“谢、谢谢！能再来一下吗？”

那赤魔势必是不敢再给他来一下了，瞎子才看不见武士胯下因为生理反应而支得更高的帐篷，顶着的还是自己那件贴身穿的衬衫。这也太内啥了，虽说精液沾在白色的布料上不会特别明显，但水迹依然洇出了一片可疑的深色痕迹，赤魔现在甚至不太想要拿回这件衣服了。

这么喜欢挨打的近战为什么不去当防护职业？部队房门口那个没有对象、只能整天为了建设伊修加德而切木头抓蜥蜴的战士正好还差个st，武士看起来就挺合适。

8.

于是暗恋变成了明恋，跟踪狂没是没了，人形跟宠却莫名其妙多了一个，还同时具备人帅钱多输出高等诸多能够成为万千少女梦中情人的优点，只可惜缺点也挺多的。

赤魔实在想不明白为什么好端端一个分析起副本机制来头头是道、在差分闭合宇宙里上班时一通走位行云流水、怎么看都又强又靠谱的近战大佬，会一出现在自己面前就仿佛受到了魔法锤的降智打击，连人都滚到地上去了。

“亲爱的——”武士双手抱住赤魔的腿，像一块鲜红的超大号抹布一般，随着后者试图走路的动作被拖着擦过部队房胡桃木的林间地板，哀嚎的声音甚至惊动了在工房里专心修高达的机工探出头来看他们一眼，“请和我交往吧——”

“想都不要想！”赤魔一边骂着，一边踹了他两脚，奈何那双握住自己细瘦脚踝的手死都不肯松开，人也皮糙肉厚耐踹，脸上都浮现出鞋印了还在两眼发光地傻笑。

魔法职业的力气再大也没办法和近战相提并论，武士人本来就长得比较高，腰背健壮结实，一看就比法系这弱不禁风的身子不知道要重多少。赤魔想要上楼回自己的房间，可是腿上挂了个负重沙袋，走一步就把人往前拖一点点，宽大的羽织衣摆把地板上宝石兽跑过留下的脚印都给擦干净了。

而武士还在继续拖长了话音鬼哭狼嚎：“我在床上很温柔的，绝对不会弄疼你！如果你不愿意的话我在下面也行——”

赤魔受不了了：我把你当敬爱的固定队输出大佬你居然想上我？你不要脸我还是要的，满嘴胡话嚎那么大声，巴不得整个薰衣草苗圃都能听得清清楚楚，没看见窗外院子里那手里抓着十二条大蜥蜴尾巴的战士人都傻了么。

他嫌弃地望着地上这坨正缠着自己不放的卫月红软糊怪，发自肺腑地感叹道：“你是变态吧。”

忍者端着一盘柠檬萨赫蛋糕从旁边路过，正巧听见了这句话。他和武士都来自远东之国，据说还是竹马竹马的发小，穿着肚兜一起在无二江里游过泳，当初帮了忙将武士这个输出金粉的大佬盘子介绍进部队时众人都特别高兴。

赤魔自觉尴尬，虽然武士的变态已成不争的事实，但当着人家好友的面说得如此直白好像也不太应该。还没来得及改口，却瞧见忍者露出了一脸欣慰的表情，走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“没想到你已经这么了解他了，那以后武士就拜托你照顾了。”

9.

“我说啊。”

白魔拎着幻杖走在回部队房的路上，欲言又止地望着赤魔脖子上一道神秘的红痕——昨天他们大半个部队都在集体晚餐的时候见证了这道吻痕的由来，起因是武士躲在餐桌底下鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在干啥，又突然跳出来粘到赤魔身上，还没亲两下就被一个标准的上勾拳给打翻了，躺在地上一边打滚一边嘿嘿嘿地傻笑——虽然赤魔有心遮掩，但他的衣领还是不够高，暗淡的红斑怪叫人浮想联翩的。

“要不你就从了那谁吧。”白魔纠结着措辞，这些天尽是在看赤魔左一个鞭腿右一个冲拳，星导寺听了都要抢着把人抓去改行当武僧，也算是知晓了他们那看上去手无缚鸡之力的赤魔朋友其实骨子里那么暴力。正常人又没武士那喜欢挨打的奇怪爱好，从曾经温文尔雅人畜无害的魔法师面前经过都下意识地缩一下脖子，不过白魔身为奶妈应该还是有着无可撼动的地位的，“你看，他长得挺帅、打得挺高，还——”

“学者给了你多少钱让你来卖我？”赤魔打断白魔并不流畅的发言，白眼翻得都快要到天上去，“让他直接把钱给我，我自己爬。”

谁不知道他们可爱可敬的学者团长是个精明又老奸巨猾的商人，为了留住团里的近战爹无所不用其极，更别提武士这个人还特有钱，保不齐是什么远东大户人家备受宠爱的小儿子、活在他们这帮子艾欧泽亚穷鬼传言里的富二代，当初一进队就先给其余七人每人都送了一组爆发药，现在回想起来，估计全都是对方有备而来的阴谋。

和变态跟踪狂交往？这也太恐怖了吧。

那天赤魔气势汹汹地冲进武士的房间里想要拿回自己被偷的东西，一进门就给吓得又退了出来，缓过劲再打开门，映入视野的还是那张挂在墙上的等身肖像画。肖像画当然没什么问题，比如艾欧泽亚三国领导人的画像在市面上基本都是批量销售，雇员出去探个险偶尔都能捡回来一副，但问题是武士房间里挂的这张，画的是他赤魔本人。

赤魔跟画面上的自己大眼瞪小眼了半晌，放弃了追究这画到底是哪里来的，迈步进到房间里之后，心情复杂得如同在阿特拉斯山顶打泰坦被地板升起颠了个头晕目眩：到处都是和他有关的东西，他的领结他的手套，桌上摊开的莎草纸上用炭笔画着几幅不同角度的潦草人像，发型眼熟到让他不敢细想，而一旁的笔筒里甚至还插着一根不知从哪顺来的他礼帽上的白翎。印着赤魔法师职业图标的陶瓷杯盛了小半杯清水，看上去似乎是被人使用过的模样，可赤魔敢保证所有的餐具都是洗干净晾干之后才收进橱柜里的——他想起了他的那件白衬衫，于是他现在一点也不想拿回自己的东西了。

10.

才刚走近部队房那幢足够大而气派、但因为用了猴面雀外墙而略显傻逼的大型别墅，就被守在院子里的武士给逮了个正着。一身宽松羽织的东洋人像条红色的大狗，欢快地扑到赤魔身上想亲人嘴唇，没成功、还挨了一耳光，只好改成用半边没被打的脸颊磨蹭赤魔的颈窝，急切地问道：“你去哪里了？为什么不接我通讯贝？”

赤魔已经习惯负重前行了，他一边艰难地往部队房正门的方向挪动，一边让白魔先进去找人，低头就是武士毛茸茸的脑袋和一张被自己打红了半边的帅脸，格里达尼亚阳光明媚的好天气都不能让他的心情愉快起来。

“我刚去炒股了，没开通讯贝提示音。”他抬起一只手拨了两下耳旁通讯贝的按钮，险些被仿佛一万只迦楼罗同时尖叫的铃声震成聋子——二百多条未接通话，不愧是你啊武士大哥——只好又给关上了，“打得不太顺利，准备回来叫上龙骑一起去。”

于是龙骑背着枪从部队房里出来时看到的就是这样一幅场景：曾经因为输出金粉而受到全部队崇拜的盘子大佬正不顾形象地坐在草坪上，紧紧抱着赤魔的大腿不让人走路，嚎得像是个没讨到糖果的四岁小孩：“我也要去炒股——”

还越嚎越不像人话：“龙骑能和我一样打一万七吗！他的肠子就那么好吗！我的几把也很长很硬你跟我睡一次保证你会喜欢——”

“啪！”

赤魔一巴掌给武士另外半边脸也抽红了，抬头对着龙骑温柔地笑了笑，把人笑得如有阴风阵阵脊背发凉，说：“抱歉，下次一定给他戴嘴套子。”

11.

当舞者小姐最后一个通过招募加入队伍时，摆在她面前的队伍组成是：初次搭档而正在商量减伤轴的白魔和占星，烙印多年甚至有心思讨论晚饭吃啥的黑骑和骑士，脸上两个鲜明的巴掌印却依然要坚持不懈对赤魔搂搂抱抱的武士，和因为单身而一脸菜色的龙骑。

怎么看都是一副会4s炒股开荒p1的模样。

自己进的队，爆发药洗头也得打完。传送魔法的光效淡去之后，舞者看了看武士腰间的绝境噬骨，又看了看龙骑背后的伊甸之恩长枪，随手便将舞伴给了武士。

武士扑通一声就跪下了，动作幅度太大，扬起山顶一地的尘土，嘴里还念经似的不断往外冒话：“亲爱的你听我解释我和她真的没有任何关系今天是第一次见到她我对你的忠心天地可鉴日月可表你是我此生此世唯一的——”

“有病？”舞者匪夷所思地点评道。

赤魔不好意思在武士两边都被打红了的脸上再扇巴掌，只好捏了捏武士的脸颊让人闭嘴，略带歉意地说道：“见笑了，打完我就把他关回布雷福洛克斯野营地里去。”

12.

“你到底看上我哪儿了啊？”

赤魔坐在床边，用镊子夹着酒精棉球擦拭武士脑门上的伤口，随口问道。

他们刚从零式四层里出来，前半场战斗都很顺利，只在最后阶段因为两位治疗师的初次合作还不太习惯而让坦克倒了。输出向来高到离谱的武士首当其冲地引战，被泰坦狠狠踩了一脚，好在骑士接了复活之后挑衅得很快，倒也没沦落到团灭的局面。

到底是于心不忍，翻箱倒柜找出从没用过的医疗箱给跟进了自己房间里的武士收拾了一下擦伤，又咏唱了几个简单的治疗魔法止痛，甚至忘记了思考为什么这个人会如此自然地呆在自己屋里。

武士脸颊上被扇过耳光的地方已经不红了，他坐在地毯上，倚着床沿将脑袋乖顺地贴在赤魔的膝上，像一只被驯服了的大型宠物，但说出来的话又让赤魔只觉得气血攻心：“哪里都喜欢啊。我爱你，打我也好骂我也好，你给予我的一切都令我无法自拔。如果和你在一起是不可能实现的妄想，请至少允许我成为你的狗。”

赤魔叹了口气，说道：“我不打算养狗。”

武士忽然抬眼看他，金色的眼眸清澈又执着。半晌，执起赤魔搭在床边的手，递到唇边虔诚地亲吻了一下那被黑手套包裹着的修长漂亮的手背，而后咕喃着说：“是一见钟情，大概吧，在我刚到艾欧泽亚的时候，一个很普通的迷宫副本里。你肯定已经忘掉了，但我会一直爱你。”

13.

崭新的一天从被通讯贝铃声吵醒开始，赤魔极不情愿地从被子里伸出手，胡乱地在床头柜上拍了两下、没能关掉通讯贝，不得不接了起来。

听上去同样没睡醒的声音从通讯贝那头传来，是他们固定队的学者：“你对象被鬼哭队扣留了，赶紧去把他保释回来，下午还得清CD。”

“谁他妈是我对象，哎！等下，你别挂啊？”

——回答他的是一片忙音的通讯贝。

赤魔气急败坏地坐起身，一看台钟才早晨五点半，窗外天空灰蒙蒙的连太阳都没升起来。刚想抓起钟往地上砸了解气，突然记起自己这是在栖木旅馆的客房里，摔坏了东西还得赔钱，只好又悻悻地放了回去。

他抓了抓乱糟糟的短发，捡起搁在椅子上的外衣一件一件往身上穿，实在想不明白自己只是出去住了一晚上旅馆、武士怎么又整出幺蛾子来了。

倒也不是因为接了什么特别的委托没办法回部队房睡，昨天下午他在房间里整理衣柜，一回头发现武士趴在玻璃窗外边直勾勾地盯着自己——十二神啊，这里不是三楼吗——自从事情败露之后，这家伙的尾随是日渐明目张胆了起来，连藏都干脆懒得藏了。

赤魔本来不想理的，又有些担心武士会不小心掉下去摔断腿，到时候没办法打本、学者肯定要跟他没完。他向来好脾气，开了窗把武士放进来，本着玩笑话的心态问了一句：“你居然没有我房间门钥匙吗？”

“我有啊。”武士理所当然地回答道，丝毫没意识到这话问题很大。

于是赤魔立刻决定出去睡旅馆了。

要是哪天醒来发现自己床上多出个人，那真是跳进红茶川也洗不清。

武士作为可疑人物被关在蛇巢司令部的隔间里，双手反剪到背后捆在一把椅子上，动也动不了、顶着俩黑眼圈垂头丧气。据说他站在格里达尼亚新街上望着栖木旅馆的窗子站到了凌晨三点，被附近的居民当做不法分子报了警，接受双蛇党问话时颠三倒四解释不清楚，毕竟他和赤魔只是部队同僚的普通关系，总不能说是因为老婆没回家睡太过担心而一直站在旅馆外头等人，怎么听都像是个变态。

“……对他是我男朋友，我和他吵架了然后他想给我道歉不知道怎么开口、就在外边一直站着。”

“哎你们这群年轻人啊……”

交谈声伴随着脚步由远及近，武士一个激灵想站起来，奈何腿也被捆在了椅子腿上，不仅没成功还连人带椅一起摔在了地上。

赤魔被一位鬼哭队的成员领进隔间，进门就看见武士横在地上可怜巴巴地望着自己，险些白眼一翻当场装作不认识这个人。为了证明武士对其他人都无毒无危害，赤魔胡乱捏造了两人之间的关系，就算没有事先打过招呼，就凭武士那个本色出演的言行举止怎么想都不可能被旁人识破。

松绑后把人带出双蛇党总部的过程还算顺利，武士难得没有了说不完的废话和心思不正的小动作，乖乖让赤魔牵着给带回薰衣草苗圃。两人刚在紫水栈桥下了船，武士就抬手环上赤魔的腰，讨好般蹭了蹭人颈后，小心翼翼地问道：“你答应和我交往了？”

“想啥呢，当然是为了把你弄出来才编的话啊。”赤魔皱了下眉，有什么温暖的液体滴落在他颈子上，但他看不见身后武士的表情，“你哭了？”

“……没有，”武士过了一会儿才闷闷地应着，声音听起来有些委屈，“就是好像有点难过。”

赤魔还是心软了，虽然一时半会儿想要将友情升华到爱情着实比较困难，但并非完全不能这样发展。他揉了揉武士搁在自己肩头的脑袋，犹豫着说道：“和你试试……也不是不行吧。”

“真的？”武士问他。

“嗯。”

“太好了，那今晚来我屋里睡吧润滑油你喜欢什么味道的我买了好多可以挨个试试——”

赤魔转身就是一个比近战还要专业的扫腿，将武士踹翻的同时使用了怒斥：“得寸进尺，给我滚！”

End.

· 武士：在滚了，在滚了

· 布雷福洛克斯野营地玩的是以前这个本叫动物园的梗


End file.
